The Dark Moon
"The Dark Moon" is the first episode of Season 4 of Teen Wolf and the forty-ninth episode overall. It first aired on June 23, 2014 on MTV. Overview Scott and his pack journey into Mexico to rescue a missing friend. Synopsis and Stiles arrive in Mexico.]] Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin arrive in a bustling rural town in Mexico with Lydia criticizing Stiles' plan, calling it stupid and predicting that it would get them killed. As they traverse throughout the town, Stiles suggests she keep her deathly predictions for Banshee purposes yet she repeats her assertion. The pair stop in front of two guards restricting their passage to a building. Lydia, in Spanish, reveals they're here for the party, as Stiles holds out a card depicting a stylized skull. One of the guards glances to a hidden camera and Stiles holds the card up to the device, which opens the doors. The two walk cautiously inside as the doors lock behind them and slowly take their time to open the door in front of them, revealing a packed dance club with many people dancing, drinking, and laughing. As the two skirt their way around the hordes of people, Severo spots them and, in Spanish, notifies someone of visitors through a walkie-talkie. Stiles and Lydia attempt to discreetly stand by a counter and are served alcoholic beverages. As Stiles reaches for his wallet, Severo appears behind them, questioning why two Californians would travel over two hundred miles for a drink. Lydia reveals they're not here to drink and places a brass bullet casing stamped with the Calavera symbol into a shot glass. .]] In another room, Araya uses a small, curved blade to rip seams from a cloth while commenting on Severo's hatred of the music of youth in contrast to her fascination towards it for its savage energy. Lydia responds that they're here for Derek Hale and express knowledge that Araya can be bought as Stiles lays out stacks of money totaling up to fifty thousand dollars in exchange for Derek. .]] Araya wonders how a teenage boy acquires that much money and correctly deduces it to be from Silverfinger's stash. Two hunters cock their guns as Araya chides Stiles for coming alone, yet he wonders how she was led to believe that notion. On the dance floor, Malia Tate turns with her blue eyes shining and Kira Yukimura sits on a nearby lounge with golden eyes. Araya, insulted, questions the two for bring a werewolf into her hideout to which Stiles replies that they brought an Alpha. .]] In the back of the club, Scott McCall raises his head, his red eyes glowing. The Calaveras make their way to the dance floor, scouting for the Pack as Malia watches them while dancing. Kira walks up to Malia, panicking at the appearance of the hunters but Malia tells her to blend in and the two begin to dance seductively. Kira is initially hesitant yet Malia pulls her closer and the two grind on one another, effectively drawing attention from the patrons who form a circle around them. entices Kira to dance with her.]]Meanwhile, Araya berates the teenagers for their poor timing and questions them about the dark moon. Lydia correctly answers it's part in the lunar phase, but Araya inquires for their knowledge of its superstition. Lydia answers correctly, responding that it's a period for mourning. Araya then wonders why they would risk grieving again for someone like Derek to which Stiles answers that they don't like losing. The Calaveras report to Severo through walkie-talkies that the front door and South entranc have been cleared yet he questions the absence of North. Scott picks up the discarded walkie-talkie and tells Stiles to take off ten grand from the table which he promptly does. Lydia attempts to goad Araya into taking the deal, but she declines as hunters approach the dance floor. Kira instantly draws pink neon nunchaku as Malia wonders if she's ready before the two attack and defeat individual hunters. Another approaches to shoot Kira from behind, but Scott successfully intervenes and throws him against the wall. The three regroup and enter a small corridor in search of Stiles and Lydia. Stiles tells Araya to accept the money by listing some of Derek's faults, including being a downer and poor conversationalist but she simply notifies Severo to show the teens how the Calaveras negotiate. , Malia, and Kira with Wolfsbane gas.]] At the DJ booth, Severo relays the message to the DJ with a nod and he sprays a bullhorn shooting smoke onto the clubbers with several other corners also dispensing smoke. At the corridor, Scott notices the smoke coming down the hall when the vents above suddenly smother the trio. He deduces it as Wolfsbane and tells an unaffected Kira to run as he and Malia drop to the floor. A hunter, however, knocks her out with his gun and she collapses on the ground. Araya appears and chides Scott for challenging a forty year hunter when he's only been an Alpha for a few months. Scott pants that all they want is Derek yet realizes that Araya doesn't know where he is either, prompting her to electrocute her into unconsciousness. In a flashback, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia gather at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic to determine Derek's whereabouts. Scott explains that Derek didn't answer any of his texts and went looking for him at his loft only to discover multiple brass bullet casings encrypted with a skull which Deaton identified as the mark of the Calaveras, a family of hunters stationed in Mexico. Lydia questions why they would want Derek as Stiles shares his beliefs that Derek's dead. Scott admits not knowing, but remarks he brought Lydia to determine if he is or not. Lydia grabs the brass bullet casings and, after shuffling them in her palm for a while, drops them on the table. As they collide, the casings ring off gunshots and Derek's screams of pain. Stiles questions if Derek is indeed dead, but Lydia reveals that he isn't. However, she adds on that she's unsure whether he's alive due to something not being right, much to the confusion of Scott and Stiles. Stiles questions how they can learn about his whereabouts and Scott answers Mexico while holding up the brass bullet casing. In present time, Scott wakes up on a public restroom floor to see Kira looming over him. She announces to Stiles and Malia that he's awake as Scott tells them that they don't have Derek. Kira remarks that they know, but they've got Lydia. and Lydia discuss Banshee abilities over lunch.]] Outside, Araya dines with Lydia and remarks that she doesn't have much experience with Banshee. Lydia remarks she doesn't have experience being one and Araya resolves to test her underestimated abilities by having her predict which of two bodyguards is about to die. Back at the restroom, Scott begins to search for a way to escape, but is unsuccessful. Malia suggests attacking the next person who enters through the door and make a run for it. Kira wonders how Lydia fits into their escape but Malia expresses confusion over the question. Scott remarks they're not leaving anyone behind as Stiles reminds Malia that the rules of the wild don't apply to friends. Kira wonders what Malia would do as a coyote and she remarks she'd leave her. She then adds that if hunting season was bad, she'd eat Lydia, and then leave, silencing the room. Stiles casually remarks that her statement was progress. Scott changes the subject by remarking they're not dead due to the Calaveras needing something and wonders if Derek left on his own or was taken by someone else. Back at the table, Araya is using her knife to skin an orange while wondering the circumstances surrounding Lydia's abilities. Lydia repeats that she doesn't know, as Araya taps on her knife and asks how close to death due they have to be. She throws the knife at one of the men, striking him the chest before he collapses. As Lydia wonders why Araya would kill one of her own, she responds that he stole from her. Lydia wonders what Araya wants and she answers that she wants to know about the type of Alpha Scott really is. Meanwhile, Severo and two hunters charge into the public restroom and electrocute Scott. answers questions or risk getting him or Lydia electrocuted.]] In another room, Araya and Lydia enter to find Scott cuffed to a chair with electric wiring. He pleads for Lydia and the others to be let go, but Lydia is bound in a similar manner. Severo drags Kira into the room and explains that as a thunder kitsune, she is immune to electricity and will instead by handling the electric charge to shock Scott. If she doesn't, he'll turn the dial to electrocute Lydia. Kira refuses to oblige, but Severo reminds her that while one can heal, the other cannot. Scott questions the objective of this and Araya responds that it is a test and will ask him questions. If he complies, they won't turn the dial. Scott tells Kira to do whatever they want to him, reassuring that he can take it. kisses Stiles in order to concentrate.]] Araya reveals that they don't know where Derek is, but want to find him as well and claims that Scott knows the identity of his kidnapper. Scott and Lydia protest as they came to Mexico looking for him, but Araya, unsatisfied by their response, tells Kira to turn the deal. She refuses and Araya wonders if they should turn the dial on for Lydia, prompting Scott and Kira to scream no. Scott tells Kira to comply and she reluctantly follows Araya's orders to turn the dial to one, electrocuting Scott. Back at the public restroom, Stiles attempts to have Malia listen in on the conversation, but she is unable to concentrate. He suggests for her to look into his eyes or focus on the sound of his voice, but she instead surprises him with kiss. Her eyes turn blue and she begins listening for their friends. Scott continues to be electrocuted as Araya demands for him to tell her who had a vendetta against Derek and would be willing to capture him. Lydia watches in worry as Scott responds that he doesn't know. Araya tells him to think as Severo orders Kira to turn the electric charge up to three. At Scott's urging, Kira turns up the dial and Araya returns by asking if a shapeshifter had the power to kidnap Derek. Scott repeats that he doesn't know as Araya wonders if it could have been one who transformed into a shapeshifter without prior knowledge and through an alternative to the Bite. Scott repeats that he doesn't know and Araya commands Kira to turn the dial up to ten. When she refuses, Araya shoves Kira out of the way and turns the electric charge up herself, causing the headlights to flicker in the room and the public bathroom where Malia informs Stiles that they're killing Scott. As Scott is electrocuted and shifts to red eyes and fangs, he flashes back to a lacrosse game last year where Chris Argent informs someone that one could be turned if the claws go deep enough. Scott breaks free of his manacles as Araya commands him to say the name. He returns to his human self and responds with Kate. In the public bathroom, Stiles states that the assumption is impossible and asks Malia if she's sure on what she heard. She asks about Kate's identity and Stiles responds that she's a hunter and an Argent. In an underground hallway, Kate stands in front of a disc-shaped sculpture with Derek, unconscious and covered in cobwebs, behind it. will guide the pack to La Iglesia.]] Araya lets Scott and his pack free as she wants to see if they can fare better than the four men she sent who have not returned from Kate's rumored hideout. Scott questions why she simply didn't tell him and Araya responds that he wouldn't have believed her and now she knows what kind of Alpha he is. However, she warns that her hunters will return to Beacon Hills once he transforms someone into a werewolf before retreating. Stiles approaches Scott and questions their next motive. Scott answers that Araya is providing them a guide to take them to Kate's hideout. The guide promptly drives up to them in a motorcycle and takes off the helmet, revealing her to be Braeden who Lydia labels as a mercenary. She responds that she's the only one taking them up to La Iglesia, Kate's hideout in order to find Kate, capture her, and return her to the Calaveras. Braeden, on her motorcycle, leads the pack following in Roscoe, down the desert roads of Mexico. During the car ride, Malia and Kira express interest on information about Kate while Stiles wants to know how she could be alive when he and Scott attended her funeral. Scott wonders if she was never in her casket while Lydia reveals she was Allison's aunt and a sociopath. Noticing Scott's discomfort, Kira remarks that Scott doesn't need to talk about Kate yet Malia insists that he does. Scott agrees with the latter as the two have the right to the now. 's hands begin to shift.]] Stiles starts off by revealing Kate was the arsonist behind the Hale House fire and the deaths of the Hale family while Scott adds that a few survived including Cora Hale and Peter Hale. Lydia remarks that Peter was infuriated by this and recollects when she saw him jump out of a DVD rental store and Scott adds that Peter was the one who gave him the Bite. Lydia finishes off the tale by revealing Peter's involvement in Kate's death yet Stiles still claims they saw her body get buried. Scott reminds him that they only saw a casket get buried and reveals the Calaveras arrived to check on her body after hearing she was killed by an Alpha. They discovered she was still healing and switched out the bodies before taking her to a public bathroom in Mexico. Scott explains hunters must take their life before beginning to change and Kate was given a knife by Severo to commit suicide. hugs Scott before he heads off with Braeden.]] Malia remarks that she wouldn't have killed herself either while Scott mentions she killed twelve people to escape as Kate had instead faked her death. Kira wonders if Kate's a werewolf now, but Scott reveals there's a saying that the shape one takes reflects the type of person you are. Lydia wonders what shape suits Kate when one of Roscoe's tires pop and the Jeep veers to the side of the road. Braeden parks her motorcycle and asks what happened. Stiles responds that it felt like they hit something causing to Breaden to reveal that they must reach La Iglesia before nightfall. Stiles tells Scott to go with the promise that they'll think of something. Braeden boards her motorcycle as Kira tells Scott to be careful despite knowing it's cliche and she'll think of something better when he leaves. examines the cause of Roscoe's dysfunction - a claw.]] The two hug, but Braden urges him to hurry as the sun's descending. Scott breaks away from Kira, boards the motorcycle, and he and Braeden continue on their way. As soon as they leave, Malia discovers a jammed claw near one of Roscoe's tire, claiming that something attacked them. Scott and Braeden travel down the desert road until they reach La Iglesia. Braden enlightens Scott by revealing an earthquake leveled the town, but the church remained standing due to rumors by the locals that it was built on top of an Aztec temple inhabited by Nagual which Scott identifies as shapeshifters. However, Braeden narrows the term down to Werejaguars. Meanwhile, Lydia suggests that they walk to La Iglesia, but Stiles remarks that he'll never leave the Jeep behind. Malia glances at the hills worriedly and urges Stiles to hurry as she senses that something else is with them. Braeden and Scott ride the motorcycle into town as night settles. The two walk to the church when Braeden cocks a shotgun to use against Kate in order to return her to the Calaveras. Scott wonders what happens after that, but Braeden deems the aftermath none of her business as she is simply a mercenary. He questions her further by wondering if she'd kill Kate for money, and Breaden responds that she'll kill him if the money was right, leaving Scott dumbfounded. and Braeden enter the abandoned church.]] As they enter the church, Braden wonders if Scott's caught Derek's scent which he has, but he also determines that something else is with them. When Braeden inquires further, Scott replies that it is not human, and the two continue their descent. Kira draws her sword as Lydia holds up a flashlight for Stiles to see and repair the Jeep. She expresses fear and disbelief for being stranded and surrounded by another supernatural creature while Stiles urges her to be slightly less terrified. He hands her a part of the Jeep's engine and hopes it's not important as he works on repairing the vehicle. Kira asks Malia if she sees anything and the latter responds they should have brought another flashlight as it's too dark to see. Catching the rays of the Jeep's headlights, Kira positions her sword in front of the light and reflects it onto the rocks, illuminating a creature with swiftly takes off. Malia's eyes turn blue and she immediately runs after it as Kira chases after her. Stiles prepares to follow after Malia, but Lydia orders him to finish repairing the Jeep. Kira calls out for Malia while swinging her sword against any noise and nearly slices her in half. She asks about the creature, but Malia responds that it's big and fast before revealing that she's been injured by one of its claws. The girls hear the Jeep roar to life and head back to the car. As they descend lower into the church, Braeden asks Scott why he didn't kiss his girlfriend, but he explains that she's not his girlfriend. Braden wonders if he'll regret not kissing her if he dies out here and adds that he should have kissed his girlfriend. Skeletons begin moving in the background as Scott and Braeden are unable to detect anything due to its rapid movements. Its noises grow louder and soon a figure dressed in the bones of animals charges at them. Braeden tells Scott to get ready and shoots her shotgun. As Stiles drives Roscoe to La Iglesia, he chastises Malia for leaving due to him believing she was running from them. Malia promises that she'd never leave without him, but would abandon Lydia and Kira to which Stiles responds is progress. Lydia notices the cut on Malia's side and remarks that it doesn't look good yet Malia claims to feel it feeling. Lydia wonders if she saw the creature, but Malia says she didn't. She adds, however, that it had a strong scent like death. Braeden continues to fire the shotgun at the advancing skeletal figure, but it dodges each fire due to its rapid movements. Scott senses it returning and roars, causing a small cave-in which scares off the pursuer and crumbles a wall, revealing the disc-shaped sculpture which Braeden recognizes as a carving of the Aztec god, Tezcatilpoca, the Nagual jaguar god. Scott feels for the weakest point in the carving and tells Braeden to stand back before punching the stone twice. As he and Braeden lean closer for a better view, a weak hand reaches out, shocking the two of them. .]] Stiles parks the Jeep outside of the church while Braeden and Scott begin exiting the church. He and Lydia head to meet them when they stop in their track in shock. Malia and Kira join them with the former wondering if the person was indeed Derek. Stiles replies with sort of as the person retrieved from behind the stone is the spitting image of a fifteen year old Derek Hale. Cast and characters |- | Tyler Posey | Scott McCall |- | Dylan O'Brien | Stiles Stilinski |- | Tyler Hoechlin | Derek Hale |- | Holland Roden | Lydia Martin |- | Shelley Hennig | Malia Tate |- | Arden Cho | Kira Yukimura |- Recurring *Ivonne Coll as Araya Calavera *Ivo Nandi as Severo *Ian Nelson as Young Derek Hale *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent Production notes Transcript Series continuity *Araya reveals knowledge of the money coming from Silverfinger's stash. ("Riddled") *Scott's flashback is a scene from the episode, "Wolf's Bane". *Stiles mentions the time he and Scott attended Kate's funeral in the episode, "Omega". *Season 1 is recapped by Scott, Stiles, and Lydia with scenes from "Co-Captain", "The Tell", and "Code Breaker" as flashbacks. Scott mentions when Peter bit him in "Wolf Moon". Character revelations *Araya has been a hunter for forty years. *Kate Argent faked a suicide and killed twelve people to escape the Calaveras. Etymology The Dark Moon in the lunar cycle is often considered the time period where people deal with grief and introspection. Soundtrack *Deorro - "Dechorro" - Scene: Stiles and Lydia walk up to the door of an underground club. *Emika - "3 Hours (Kilon Tek Reowk)" - Scene: Araya talks with Lydia and Stiles. *Deorro - "Cayendo" - Scene: Malia and Kira dance as a decoy. *Deorro - "Elevation" - Scene: Severo talks to DJ and unleashes wolf's bane into the crowd. *Jamie N Commons & X Ambassadors – "Jungle" - Scene: Braeden enters the Mexican town on her motorcycle. *Vancouver Sleep Clinic – "(Aftermath)" - Scene: In the desert with Malia, Lydia, Stiles, Scott & Braeden. Trivia *This is the first and only episode, so far, where Beacon Hills is not a main setting. *Malia's kiss to Stiles in order for her to concentrate bears similarities to the one Lydia gave Stiles to get him to focus. Dark Moon, The Dark Moon, The Dark Moon, The Dark Moon, The